James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 2
Here is part two of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie, which has part two with the Original Prologue narration. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *Narrator: (it is morning on the mining planet, Monstresor) As a kid, growing up on the mining planet, Monstresor, I lived and breathed these legends. Many a night I drifted to sleep with images of gallions, far away planets, and Hook's gleeming trove dancing through my head. And then, I turned 15. (the scene then goes to Crash Bandicoot, flies on a solar surfer up into the sky, stops, then falls down. He activates his solar surfer again and flies onward, cheering with delight. He sails through a barrier, then heads through a spinning cog, and cheers with delight once again, but gets caught by the Police) *Crash Bandicoot: Great. (later, at the Benbow Inn) *Bo Peep: Mrs. Snow White. *Snow White: (starts working on some food and drinks for the guests) I know. Refill on three Purp Juice. Coming right up, Mrs. Bo Peep. There we go. There we go. That's four powdered spheroids, two lunar eclipses, and it's a big bowl... of Zorellian jelly worms for the big boy! *Skippy: Awesome! *Snow White: Enjoy. (Skippy, Toby, Sis, and Tagalong start enjoying their food) Sorry, Hugo. It's been a madhouse here all morning. *Hugo: No problem, Snow White. Ah! My Alponian chowder with the extra solara seed. Mmm! Yum! (enjoys his KFC All Stars meal until Tagalong arrives and sniffs Hugo's food) Hello. What brings you here, curious little one? Keep away. Are your parents around What's the matter? Cat got your--? takes some bits of food from a surprised Hugo, who yelps as Tagalong leaves *Snow White: Oh, they're so adorable at that age. *Hugo: Oh, yes. Deplorable. Uh - adorable. Speaking of which, how's Crash doing? *Snow White: Much better. I know he had some rough spots... earlier this year, but I really think... that he's starting to turn a corner. door opens as the policemen, who have caught Crash solar surfing in a forbidden area, bring him home *Officer Dibble: Mrs. Snow White? *Snow White: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be right... around and sees Crash and drops the dishes Crash! *Hugo: Ooh...wrong turn. *Crash Bandicoot: casually Okay, thanks for the lift, guys. *Bad Cop: Not so fast. *PC Plum: Snow White We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. *PC MacIntosh: Moving Violation 9-0-4, Section 15, Paragraph... um... *Crash Bandicoot: Six? *Chief Wiggum: Thank you. *Crash Bandicoot: Don't mention it. *Snow White: exasperation Crash! *Constable Jones: As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation. *Snow White: for an explanation Yes, yes- No, I mean, I understand, but, um, co-couldn't we just-? *Hugo: interrupting Um, pardon me, officers, if I might, uh, interject here? I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Hugo the Troll. Perhaps you've heard of me? silence No? I have a clipping-- *Sergeant McFuzz: Are you the boy's father? *Hugo and Snow White: Oh! Good heavens, no! *Snow White: Eww! He's just an old friend of the family. *All Police Officers: Hugo, who backs away, surprised BACK OFF, SIR! *Snow White: Thank you, Hugo. I will take it from here. *Hugo: Well, Snow White, if you insist. his breath Don't ever let me do that again. *Officer Dibble: Snow White Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall. *Bad Cop: Kiddie hoosegow. *PC Plum: The slammo. *Snow White: Thank you, officers. Crash, firmly It won't happen again. *PC MacIntosh: We see his type all the time, ma'am. *Chief Wiggum: Wrong choices. *Constable Jones: Dead-enders. *Sergeant McFuzz: Losers. glares at them *Bad Cop Good Cop form: his hat You take care now. *Officer Dibble: Let's move it. (as the police officers depart and leave an awkward silence behind them, the guests resume eating) *Snow White: Crashy, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it? Crash? Crash, look at me. It's been hard enough, keeping this place... afloat by myself without you going-- *Crash Bandicoot: Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my-- Forget it. *Bo Peep: Mrs. Snow White! My juice! *Snow White: Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Bo Peep. Crash, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future. *Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, what future? Crash goes outside and sits on the roof of the Benbow Inn, he takes out a toy cigar and takes a few fake puffs, but hears thunder and clanging sounds occuring, and hears voices talking *Hugo: I really don't know how you manage it, Snow White. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like-- felon...fellow... fellow like Crash. *Snow White: Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left, well Crash's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar sufer when he was eight! And yet, he's failing at school. He is constantly in trouble, and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Hugo. I've tried everything-- engines sputtering as a ship crash-lands on the Benbow Inn's pier, until Crash gasps, rushes over, and knocks on the door's window *Crash Bandicoot: Hey, mister? Mister, you're okay in there, right? clawed hand slams against the window and startles Crash, who screams in fear. As the door opens, Ben Kenobi, an old Jedi knight, emerges with a small storage chest *Ben Kenobi: and grabs Crash's collar He's a-comin'. Can ya hear 'im? his neck toward Crash Those gears and gyros, clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself! *Crash Bandicoot: nervously Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya? *Ben Kenobi: up his chest He's after me chest. That fiendish cyborg, an' his band of cutthroats...! But they'll have to pry it from ol' Obi-Wan Kenobi's' cold, dead fingers afore I-- drops the chest, and coughs uncontrollably as the rain starts to pour down *Crash Bandicoot: Oh, my... Uh, come on, give me your arm. holding him up That's it. Ben back to the Inn, with the chest *Ben Kenobi: weakly Good lad... *Crash Bandicoot: dryly Mom's gonna love this. Click *Snow White: Thanks for listening, Hugo. Sighs It helps. *Hugo: It's going to be OK. You'll see. *Snow White: I keep dreaming one day, I'll open that door... and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling, happy little boy, holding a new pet... and begging me to let him keep it. of Tails and Crash are shown. As the thunder clashes, Crash enters the room, carrying Ben with him, until Snow White gasps Crash Bandicoot! *Crash Bandicoot: Mom, he's hurt...bad! *Ben Kenobi: Me chest, lad. and groans He'll be comin' soon. Can't let them find this. *Crash Bandicoot: Who's coming? *Ben Kenobi: whispers The cyborg. Beware the cyborg! as he grabs onto Crash's chest and lets go and slowly fades away *Snow White: Ohh! is heard as a ship approaches. Hugo hears a noise, and as some bandits jump out of the ship, Crash hurries to the window, and looks forward, but yelps in surprise when he sees a gang of thugs coming toward him and flees when Snow White gasps *Crash Bandicoot: Quick! We gotta go! with Snow White, who gasps, while Hugo yelps 'Whoa! Whoa!' and follows *Hugo: I believe I'm with Crash on this one. shouting and shooting the Benbow Inn, causing it to catch fire when they enter it *Hugo: Delilah! Hallelujah! Proudbottom yelps excitedly Stay. Don't move. *PIRATES: Where is it?! Find it! *Hugo: Don't worry, Sarah. I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three--one... two... Three! all jump and ride away on Cyril Proudbottom, who charges onward Go, Cyril! Go! Go! That's it! That's it! Go! Hyah! Hyah! Cyril rides away, Snow White sighs, until Crash opens the present to reveal this present as a ball Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts